Titanshore
Titanshore Today Otherwise known as the City of Sails, Titanshore often conjures images of a magnificent port metropolis, majestic merchant galleons with bright sails, and dashing swashbucklers who greet their enemies with a playful wink and a tip of the hat. In reality, Titan shore is, these days, anything but that. It's a dirty dive with filthy streets, squat buildings, ramshackle docks, creaky old longships, and crass pirates thinly disguised as sea traders. Titanshore is a shell of its former glory. A city in rapid decline. Where its denizens are either murdered by pirates or flee to the mainlands of Thear. Where the streets are slick with salt water, and the buildings are slowly eroding under the strong winds of the sea. The city is split into northern and southern halves by a river, and these are connected by the bridges Dalath's Span, Harbour Cross, and the Upstream Span. Other than the Tower of the Arcane, the city is dominated by two- and three-story buildings. Tower of the Arcane Rising above the fog and the stench is the Tower of the Arcane, home of a league of greedy, power-hungry wizards called the Arcane Brotherhood. Their ghastly tower branches into multiple thinner spires at the top. From a distance, the Tower might be mistaken for a giant, leafless tree. To those who have the misfortune of seeing it up close, it looks like a clawed hand bursting out of the ground, each of its fingers a tower with many peering windows. Fortress of Vessels The Titan Lords adamantly state they are, and never have been, in cahoots with the pirates of the Fortress of Vessels. However, reports bare witness to ships flying the Titanshore sigil coming to the aid of the fortress when the King's Justice comes for the outlaws. The Council of the Titan Isles Where most cities are ruled by a single Lord or Lady and their council, Titanshore is ruled by four High Captains. Each one is a glorified pirate lord who controls a fleet of longships, and also lords over one of the other three islands that make up the Titan Isles. The four fleets serve many purposes: they defend Titanshore against seafaring barbarians and other enemies, and they conduct legitimate sea trade with the Isles of Pyme and the mainlands of Thear. They have also been known to raid and plunder villages such as Westmead-by-the-Sea, Scaleton, and Goldshear, whenever they get bored. Because of this, the lords of the aforementioned villages do not hold the four High Captains in high regards. These four High Captains, however, have no influence over the actions of the Arcane Brotherhood, nor is it apparent that the wizards have any allegiance to Titanshore whatsoever. * Lord of Titanshore, High Captain Marston Burne * Lord of Fort Wyther, High Captain Janda Forelong * Lord of Fort Brexton, High Captain Baram Tusk * Lord of Hawkwood, High Captain Seldon Darby Local Businesses * The Cutlass * Seven Sails Inn * Prisonsers' Carnival * One-Eyed Jax * Calling Conch * Red Beast Trading Post * Baliver's House of Horses * The Jagged Dagger